


Losing control

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: Souma took a pill, but the pill didn't work. Luckily, he's got seniors ready to take really good care of him...ABO porn without plot but with some feels.





	Losing control

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, cursed content by yours truly. Enjoy, please don't hate me. 
> 
> As always, huge thanks to Nari for being my beta! *wink wink*

Souma leaned on his sword, kneeling and panting heavily. He did take a pill a few hours earlier but it didn't seem to be working and before the scent could get too strong he went home, sending an apologetic text to his unit leader. He was going to fight the heat with training, focusing on the movements and breathing, though he opted for a wooden practice sword rather than shinken – the sharp, metal one he usually went for – just in case. This came out to be a very good decision. The weapon kept falling out of his hands and real swords weren't made for hitting the hard wooden floor. He would get an extremely rough scolding for nicking the wood and an even worse one if the sword came loose in the handle.

He couldn't focus enough, he couldn't focus at all. Previous heats went rather harmlessly, with pills working properly and maybe one or two toys in use throughout the few days, but now the pill was failing him terribly and he was trembling all over. Souma decided to leave the dojo, feeling like being this way in that room was absolutely unacceptable and knowing it would only get worse. He put the wooden sword away on a rack hanging on one of the walls and walked wobbling towards his room, leaning on the walls. His family was very conveniently gone – they took his younger brother to see some of their relatives and Souma stayed behind, knowing his heat would approach soon. He wasn't expecting it to go that bad, and though his parents knew he was an omega he would rather they didn't see him like that.

Pieces of clothing were dropping to the floor as the boy walked, sometimes falling, rubbing his legs together in search for the tiniest relief, whimpers and small moans spilling from his mouth. First was his hakama, and that was the toughest one – thankfully it fell after just a few moments of fighting with the knots. The belt took no more than four pulls, jacket following suit, cool air hitting his hot skin. Souma whimpered, fingers moving to touch and twist his nipples. He didn't care, the house was empty and the heat was overwriting every single rule of decency or honourable behaviour he's ever set for himself. All he could think of was the  _ need _ raging through his body, making him writhe and squirm, the desire to be stuffed full and bred so thoroughly he couldn't walk for days. He stumbled into his room kicking the pants off and pulling his soaked briefs off as well, in his mind thanking the gods he overslept and didn't have time to put his futon away. Crawling on the sheets the omega sighed at the softness they offered as he propped himself up on his knees and one bent arm, face resting on the mattress, and pushed two fingers in his slick hole effortlessly. It wasn't nearly enough but the boy shuddered, gasping softly. He moved them in and out, soon adding a third one and hissing in frustration – it still wasn't enough to satisfy his needs and he couldn't quite reach the place that made him see stars. He pulled the fingers out completely, wiping his hand on the sheets and thinking he'll definitely have to wash them and forced himself to move. Panting, he crawled over to his futon closet and found the key taped to the underside of the shelf, stumbled towards the chest of drawers and unlocked the only drawer that had a lock – the one that held his collection of toys for times like that. Out of different things in there he took perhaps the most  _ indecent  _ one, at least in his opinion – a rather impressive dildo with a knot and a heavy, stable base.

Not even bothering to push the drawer back in he returned to the bed, conscious enough to know he'll be in trouble if he messes the tatami up, set the toy down and sank on it, not even bothering to lube it up. The heat hit him with such an intensity he was plenty slick and he wanted to get stuffed  _ so much _ he couldn't wait any longer. He stopped when his hole reached the knot, not quite ready for it yet, and rolled his hips, holding the toy down with one hand. A moan left his lips, loud and breathy, silicone dick stretching him and hitting all the right spots, but not quite satisfying – it had no warmth of the real one he's never had the occasion to feel but had read about enough to yearn for it. Bouncing up and down sloppily he didn't hear the front door slide open and closed again. He heard two voices calling his name but disregarded it thinking it's just his dirty imagination and only shuddered moaned louder when he hit  _ the _ spot.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” The two other Akatsuki members took their shoes off. They knew Souma's family was gone, which was why they decided to come after a short unit practice. They were worried about their younger friend since he texted he was feeling sick and needed a day or two off – what if he collapsed with a fever? Didn't have enough strength to make himself food and ended up starving the whole time? They couldn't just leave him like that and so they ended up not only deciding to come see him, but also bring some food with them. The plastic bags hit the floor though as soon as they felt a scent strong enough to rouse a small fire even in Keito's, a beta's, stomach. Kuro squeezed his hands into tight fists, growling quietly and trying to control the urge to run towards the source of that sweet, slightly musky smell that was so unmistakably omega.

They passed clothing strewn across the floor and soon reached Souma's room's opened door. The sight was impressive: the boy was moving up and down, cock twitching and leaking precome, head tilted back, long hair slipping loose in the ponytail, eyes closed and mouth open in a blissful expression. He gasped, his nose picking up a new arousing smell, strong and warm and –  _ no _ , he thought,  _ impossible _ . His eyes shot open and he saw Keito and Kuro standing in his door, staring at him as if in shock – neither of them knew Souma was an omega, he managed to hide it really well. It wouldn't be good if anybody knew the first son of a reputable kendo family is an omega, they would lose the prestige and become a laughing stock. But there he was, panting and shaking and  _ still moving his hips,  _ even though the tears of shame burned his eyes and cheeks, he couldn't stop, he was so close, he only needed one more push-- his hips dropped for the last time, so hard the knot slipped in, making Souma gasp and arch his back so hard he nearly fell down, whimpering and coming all over the sheets. He fell forward, the silicone dick still buried deep inside him. 

“You okay, kid?” Kuro asked, finally moving from his spot, slowly, as if not to scare the boy. He tried to get up but he was still a powerless, whining mess, until his red haired friend pulled the toy out with an obscene  _ plop _ . He shuddered when a big, warm hand started rubbing comforting circles on his lower back but didn't raise his head, too embarrassed. He just came but it was nowhere near end, his body still felt very much on fire, every nerve screaming and burning at the scent of an alpha, so close to him. It took all his self-control not to throw himself on Kiryuu. 

Souma moved slowly, arranging himself into a deep bow sitting on the futon with his forehead almost touching the sheets. “There is no explanation for this shameful display” he said, voice quiet and shaking just as much as his entire body. “If that is your wish I shall-”

“No seppuku, today or ever, Kanzaki,” Keito kneeled down next to his underclassman and gently pulled him up from the bow. The long-haired boys face was red from the heat and embarrassment. He wouldn’t look in the others’ eyes, his own running off to the side, until Keito lifted his face, forcing their eyes to meet. “You should have told us,” he scolded gently, cupping Souma’s face and feeling his heart do a tiny skip when the other boy nuzzled his hand sweetly, the need of skinship and warmth clearly stronger than the will to behave properly. 

“You know we wouldn’t talk,” Kuro mumbled into Kanzaki’s neck, burying his nose in the soft hair that came a little loose in the ponytail and inhaling deeply, unable to resist the maddeningly sweet smell and making the younger boy shudder, setting his whole body on fire. The hands that started roaming his body softly were not helping, feather-light touches on his hot skin, not enough to put the fire out and only making it burn higher. Keito’s hand moved down from his face, brushing the ear briefly, resting at the back of Souma’s neck while Kuro’s mouth travelled to the collarbone, leaving a trail of delicate nips and kisses along the way. 

Souma didn’t know what to think or feel anymore. He read somewhere on the Internet that the presence of beta was supposed to be soothing for both alphas and omegas but he wasn’t feeling even a bit less restless. Maybe it was because of a - judging by the scent - very horny alpha biting him as if he wanted to taste every single inch of the boy’s skin, maybe it was a made-up talk from the start, all he knew he was about to die if he didn’t get some relief. 

“Please-” he whimpered, trying to raise his hand and grab for Kuro, but the hand kneading and scratching the back of his neck slightly made him feel drained of all force. Suddenly he felt it squeeze tighter and pull him into a kiss, Keito’s tongue soon finding its way inside Souma’s mouth and made him sigh softly, giving up completely, melting into his senpais’ touch. Small moans were escaping his mouth when Keito bit and sucked, his fingers finding their way into the long hair and pulling slightly, messing the ponytail up even further and causing the younger boy to shiver. “Please,” he panted when they moved away from each other to catch a breath, face flushed and mouth kiss-bruised. Kuro stopped biting and sat up, staring at the alluring sight, feeling his pants get tighter and tighter - Keito felt that way as well, the kiss rousing him up quite a bit. “Fuck me,” Souma said finally, shivers running up his spine at the very thought and the heat consuming him even further, “Fuck me until I can’t think anymore, if you don’t I-” he moved his hips slightly, wishing he had something to grind on, “I will be burned alive-”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, cut off by Kuro’s mouth crushing against his in a feverish, intense kiss. “Worry not, kid, we’ll take care of you.” The older man brushed his hair back gently, looking into Souma’s eyes with such a fondness and warmth he felt his heart melt. He’s always been afraid his unit mates would leave him behind as soon as they found out he was an omega - him, the eldest son of a renowned family, all about honour, an omega? He felt like a disgrace for being what he was but they didn’t seem to mind at all. They loved him, he realized, they really did. How could he ever doubt it, how could he ever doubt his unit, his friends? 

“Oi, Kanzaki, are you… crying? Is something wrong?” Keito’s voice made the boy notice tears streaming down his face and he wiped it with his hands, sniffling a little bit. 

“I’m just really happy to have had the honour of becoming your friend, Hasumi-dono, Kiryuu-dono! I will be in your care!” He gave them the most radiant, genuine smile they’ve ever seen. 

A few sweet kisses later they grew impatient, hands roaming hot skin, sliding under shirts and unbuckling belts and scratching, gasps and moans filling the room. Both Kuro and Keito focused on their younger friend, deft fingers working him and coaxing all the beautiful, dirty sounds out of his mouth until he was begging, almost crying to be fucked. 

“Why don’t you two go at it”, Keito sat back, stroking himself leisurely, voice slightly breathy and smooth like honey, “And I’ll enjoy the show for a bit.” He smirked.

“Sure thing, danna” Kuro complied eagerly, pulling Souma in his lap for a kiss and reaching to his ass, squeezing and kneading and making him squeak. There was a constant stream of “Kiryuu-dono”s and “please”s and incoherent mumbles spilling from the long-haired boy’s mouth, growing more and more desperate as he started grinding down on his senpai. “Fuck me”, he panted, shaking and digging his fingers into Kuro’s shoulders, “Please, I need you to fill me or I will burn up, I will die _oh-”_ he gasped when Kuro’s hips bucked up, dick brushing against his entrance. He was reaching behind to line them up but all of sudden it was a flurry of limbs and soon he was on all fours on the futon, face towards Keito, Kuro’s hands firmly on his hips. There was a moment of hesitation, a look exchanged between the two third-years, Keito’s nod and slightly faster breathing and before Souma could beg more he felt Kuro push in, slowly, as if not to hurt his precious junior. A low, drawn out moan escaped him, deep tremble rolling over his body - this was different than any toy he used so far. It was better than he ever imagined, the dick so hot inside of him, stretching and hitting all the right places, but it was _slow, so agonizingly slow_ and he pushed back. “Kiryuu-dono _please_ _go faster”,_ Souma whined, the need so clear in his voice it made Kuro twitch on its own. “Use me, fuck me so hard I can’t think-” 

To their surprise the one who moaned the loudest was Keito, immediately covering his mouth and blushing on his whole face. “Y-you can’t just be this lewd” he pushed his glasses up and though he sounded like he wanted to say something more, he couldn’t find the right words so he just watched Kuro slam into Souma.

It was so much, so fast, so sudden, so hot, but Souma was trying so hard to keep himself together, his head up high, he wanted to impress his seniors (to make up for what he thought was a disappointment - for being an omega)... He couldn’t, it was edging overstimulation but it felt so good, he was melting, head hanging low, shaking as he felt Kuro’s knot start to swell and prod at his entrance with every single thrust and suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his hair, petting softly and pushing it behind his ear, the contrast so stark he felt tears well up in his eyes again. 

“You’re doing great, Kanzaki” Keito tilted his head up and wiped the corners of his eyes. 

“I-it’s not enough, Ha-asumi-dono” Souma was hiccuping in the rhythm of Kuro’s movements, “I can do b-better, ah- I want to, make up-” a high-pitched moan interrupted him and it took a few seconds to regain the ability to talk, “for my lack of skill. If you w-would like, please… please, use my mouth.”

Keito felt a twitch in his pants – Kanzaki was right in front of him, flushed and swaying back an forth, biting his kiss-bruised lips in the most alluring way. He threaded his fingers through the younger boy's hair, slipping the tie off completely and making the silky strands fall on his back and over his shoulders. Gripping slightly tighter Keito aligned himself and Souma immediately opened his mouth, looking up at his senior, eyes half-lidded and hazy with pleasure.

It might have been the first time he's had a dick in his mouth so his technique wasn't very good, but the enthusiasm certainly made up for it. Keito let him work for a while, sighing when the soft mouth and hot tongue started working eagerly on the head, sucking and swirling. Souma soon started bobbing his head, taking more every time he moved down the length, making Keito suck his breath in rapidly. Pulling the hair more he took initiative, making his friend whine and gods help him, it felt so good he couldn't stop himself from choking his junior just a little. Luckily the other one didn't seem to mind in the slightest, moaning as soon as his throat wasn't constricting around a dick, so hot and heavy in his mouth it was almost too good to be real.

It took a few moments but soon they synchronized, gasps and groans and muffled moans filling the room and  _ thank gods nobody was home that would have been so embarrassing.  _ Souma's arms were shaking on the verge of giving out, he was not much more than a mewling mess, filled on both ends. He was relying on Keito's grip on his hair than his own strength, which at the moment seemed totally non-existent. A squeak tried to escape his mouth, muffled completely by the dick in it, and just as his arms buckled Kuro grabbed his wrists and pulled them back, holding him up like that. A new wave of pleasure and pain surged through Souma's body, shivering and arching and moaning, the last one nearly making Keito fold in half and pull out rapidly. The younger boy tried to regain his breath between coughs and moans when his senior splattered all over his face and hair with a loud moan. Hasumi sat back, breathing heavily and though one voice was out of the mix, it wasn't getting any quieter. Kiryuu bent down to nuzzle Souma's warm, soft neck, the sweet smell of molasses and something distinctly omega, no,  _ distinctly Kanzaki _ making him want to bite down and mark the warm skin up... It didn't take long for him to lose that bit of control that kept him from indulging and as teeth digged into the side of Souma's neck he cried out, arching his back.

“What is it, Kanzaki, what do you want?” Keito asked, cupping the face wet with tears and sticky with cum, still wet, though not dripping anymore. The boy was mumbling incoherently and it took him a longer while to gather his thoughts and words.

“Kn-knot... Kiryuu-dono's knot, please, ah, p-p-please”, the last word turned into a drawn-out cry when Kuro hit his prostate spot on and white pleasure exploded behind his eyes.

“Too much risk, Kanzaki”, the alpha groaned into his neck, nuzzling the skin, now covered in bitemarks.

“N-no, there's, ah, no r-risk, Ki-Kiryuu-dono. I'm taking b-birth control.” Souma's head fell again, he just couldn't keep it up, it was too much and yet so good, the pain in his shoulders only adding to the mix of sensations and making his breathing laboured and ragged.

“I suppose he would, and something effective for sure...” Keito sat back, fixing his glasses, “It would be a scandal if the public found out the first son of such a family is an omega, a pregnant one at this age on top of that.”

“Well then, I suppose I won't hold back... are you sure, Kanzaki?” Kuro asked softly, he might have been a rough lover but he'd never hurt his unit-mate, his dear friend, and would never do anything against his will.

Souma couldn't manage putting sounds together to form words, not even talking about sentences. He just nodded so hard his hair all fell from his shoulders and moaned. A few more thrusts, each one reaching deeper and deeper and the knot finally slipped in, stretching his hole almost painfully. It felt so good he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he could only whimper weakly and push back against his senior, as if trying to get even more inside of him. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he came again all over the sheets. The squeeze of his muscles sent Kuro over the edge with a low moan as well, spilling inside and filling his gasping, writhing junior to the brim.

Kuro kept kissing his neck and whispering soothingly, rolling his hips and making them both gasp. He eased Souma down slowly, letting his chest rest on the mattress and massaging his shoulders gently before getting them both laying down on their sides, still locked together. He was running his fingers along the lines of Souma's trembling body while Keito got them all water and snacks out of the bags they dropped in the door.

“I'm truly sorry, Hasumi-dono, Kiryuu-dono”, the boy whispered, pushing his back into Kuro and seeking his warmth even though his words suggested he'd rather run away in embarrassment. “I'm sorry you had to see me like this...”

“It's fine, kid.” Kuro ruffled his hair gently, smoothing it back down in a moment. “It's not like we didn't like it.” One could hear the smirk in his voice.

In the meantime Keito moved to the open drawer, peeking inside curiously and smiling devilishly when he found the contents. “Looks like we're going to have much more fun today”, he spoke, picking up a length of rope and an egg-shaped vibrator. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me @TeaWitchJo on Twitter, talk to me about the boys and if you find any mistakes, let me know! Hope you enjoyed that cursed fic!


End file.
